1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to ophthalmic solutions, particularly to solutions for the treatment of contact lenses. This invention especially relates to solutions for wetting contact lenses.
2. Background
The surfaces of contact lenses must have a certain degree of hydrophilicity to be wet by tears. Tear wettability is in turn necessary to provide the lens wearer with comfort and good vision.
One way to impart wettability to contact lens surfaces is to add hydrophilic monomers to the mixture of comonomers used to form the contact lens material. However, the relative amount of hydrophilic monomer added affects physical properties other than wettability. For example, the hydrophilic monomer content of rigid gas permeable lens materials is much less than that of soft, hydrogel lenses. The rigid lenses accordingly contain only a few percent water of hydration whereas soft lenses contain amounts varying from 10 to 90%. Thus, while hydrophilic monomer addition does increase wettability, the technique is limited by the influence that it has on other properties.
Another way to impart wettability to lens surfaces is to modify the surface after polymerization. For example, surface coatings of hydrophilic polymers have been grafted onto the surface. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,264. Plasma treatment has also been used to increase the hydrophilicity of hydrophobic surfaces. Although effective, methods such as these are often expensive (requiring complicated and difficult manufacturing procedures) and impermanent.
Water-soluble polymers in lens care solutions have also been used to enhance the wettability of lens surfaces. Use of wetting polymers in this way provides a "cushion" between the lens and the eye which is equated with increased wettability as wearer comfort and tolerance. However, a common drawback with this approach is that the cushion layer dissipates rapidly, since there is little specific interaction between the polymer and the lens surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,112 and 4,321,261 disclose a method to overcome this drawback by immersing the lens in a solution of an oppositely charged ionic polymer to form a thin polyelectrolyte complex on the lens surface. The complex increases the hydrophilic character of the surface for a greater period of time relative to an untreated surface. Of particular interest are cellulosic polymers bearing a cationic charge, said polymers forming a strongly adhered hydrophilic layer on the contact lens surface. These polymers have proven to be exceptional components for wetting, soaking, and lubricating solutions.
While extremely effective for increasing the wettability of the lens, however, it would be desirable to enhance the biocompatibility of the complex formed by cationic cellulosic polymers to increase comfort to the eye.
Polyethylene oxide (PEO) is a unique water-soluble polymer. When in an aqueous environment PEO does not perturb the structure of water and therefore is very "compatible" in a water matrix. Because of these unusual properties PEO has been found to be an effective polymer for low protein adsorptions and low cell adhesion characteristics. However, attempts to employ PEO as a biocompatibilizer in solution have been frustrated by the fact that the low interfacial free energy of PEO/water interfaces results in a very low driving force for adsorption.
PEO coatings on polymeric surfaces have been shown to impart protein resistance and thus improve biocompatibility. Moreover, it has been suggested that a PEO surface on a contact lens would be desirable and methods for grafting PEO to the lens surface have been proposed. However, coating is time consuming and expensive and the coating is usually thin and may be abraded away by handling and/or cleaning.